Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by broncomap
Summary: Matt can't take Kitty to the sociable and she is upset. She finds someone in the same situation.
1. Getting Steamed & Cooling Down

Kitty Russell splashed water on her face, brushed her hair into a low pony tail and threw on her riding clothes. A glance at the clock told her it was 8:30 AM. She grabbed her feathered riding hat and stormed out the door. No one saw her. Anyone who had would have been stunned. In the two years she'd worked at the Long Branch seeing her emerge from her room before 11AM was almost unheard of. She marched to the stable and asked Hank to get her horse ready. He'd been around long enough to accurately read the moods of most people and quickly hid his surprise at seeing her up so early.

"Right away Miss Kitty."

She was on her way to Willow's Pond before the clock struck 9:00. Willow's Pond, the perfect place to be miserable in blessed solitude.

Within 20 minutes she was at the narrow footpath that led down to the pond and slid off her horse. "Here's a nice shady spot, girl. I'll be back in a while." She tied the reins around a tree branch and picked her way down the path. Halfway down she spotted another saddle horse with reins tied around a branch. Resentment rose up in her throat. How dare someone else be here when she wanted to be alone. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Kitty Russell_ _you_ _are in a bad way to be thinking like that. This is not your private property_.

She continued down the path to the edge of the pond and glanced around to see who else was there. Squinting in the sun saw a woman sitting on a rock looking off into the distance. It looked like Claire, the pretty blond who worked in the dress shop, but she couldn't be sure and had no interest in finding out. She wanted to be alone and from the looks of it, the other woman wanted the same thing.

Feeling too agitated to sit she lifted her skirt and walked along the water's edge muttering the things she wanted to say to Matt Dillon. Her steps quickened and her mutterings grew stronger. Just when she was driving a point home to the invisible marshal with a big gesture, she slipped on a wet rock and unceremoniously fell to her butt with a loud. "Ouch."

"Are you all right?" The young blond heard Kitty's cry and before waiting for an answer ran over.

Kitty scrambled to her feet unhurt but groaning with annoyance at the mud on her skirt. "I'm fine but just look at this skirt." She looked up. "You're Claire from the dress shop. I thought I recognized you."

The petite, pretty blond nodded, "And you're Kitty Russell from the Long Branch."

Kitty tilted her head and smiled. "I've ordered things from the dress shop so I'm not surprised you know my name. I am surprised you know where I work."

Claire's pale skin turned pink with embarrassment but she looked Kitty in the eye. "I was curious about you because you always look so stylish and pretty." She shrugged," I snooped around some. Anyway, what brings you out here?"

"I was about to ask you that, but I'll guess. Man trouble?"

Claire slowly nodded. "I don't have anyone to talk to about it. My mama's passed on and I don't have a sister. So I came here to – well – to mope, be sad and cry if I want to.

Kitty sighed, "I have to admit that's why I'm here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They stood in awkward silence.

"Kitty, since you're all right I'll go back to my spot over there."

Suddenly Kitty didn't want to be alone and sensed that Claire didn't either. "Wait, since neither of us has anyone to talk to, how about talking to each other?"

Claire thought for a second, "I don't see why not."

Kitty smiled, "Let's sit over there. You go first."

Sitting side-by-side on a tree stump Claire began. "As you know tonight's the Dodge Summer Sociable, not only be biggest sociable of the year but the last one until next spring. I was set to go with Freddy, Freddy Miller – you may have seen us together around town. Anyway, Freddy just started his own ranch and has been working real hard. I admire that and encourage him every way I can. Anyways last night he announced he couldn't take me to the sociable. He just learned from some big rancher that there's a special horse sale in Hays City. Seems this sale happens only once every 3 years." Claire sighed, "Freddy explained over and over that this was a unique opportunity to get good breeding stock. He said if he passed it up, it would take him a long time to find horses of the quality he wanted."

Kitty nodded, "What did you tell him."

Claire shrugged, "I told him to do what he had to do. He knew I wasn't happy. Kitty I know he's working hard and worried about his ranch. I understand he needs good horses and this sale is important, but I just wish he'd acted like he knew how important this sociable is to me." Claire sighed, "What about you?"

Kitty hesitated. Trading stories was her idea but talking about Matt was unfamiliar territory. She took a deep breath. "Some folks would say that Marshal Dillon spends a lot of time at the Long Branch when he's in town."

"Kitty, just like I notice how pretty and stylish you are, I notice the way the marshal looks at you when you two are walking down the street or eating at Delmnico's. Go on."

Kitty smiled, pleased there were things she didn't have to explain. "Matt told me last night that he couldn't make the sociable because he had to go to Topeka to testify at a trial. I know it's his job, but the way he just casually announced it and then said I could go with Chester and Doc got me steamed."

Claire nodded in agreement. "That's like Freddie. He said his brother and sister-in-law, Larry and Sue would be happy to have me go with them. Going with a married couple is not my idea of fun."

Kitty shook her head. "Men." She shifted uneasily. She was growing uncomfortable in her wet, muddy skirt.

"Claire I'd better take this skirt off and wash it in the pond. If I don't get the mud stains out soon they'll never come out."

"Kitty if you take your skirt off you'll be down to your…." Claire's eyes widened.

"I have lots of layers without a skirt, anyway other than our horses and the birds in the trees this place deserted." She slipped off her skirt and dipped it in the pond. The August sun was bearing down and as she vigorously rubbed the mud stains away sweat trickled down her back. "It sure is hot." A slight smile crossed her lips." Claire, have you ever been skinny dipping?"

Claire answered in a shaky whisper. "Never, have you?"

"Just once, until today. When I finish washing my skirt I'm stripping and going in."

Clair's jaw dropped. Speechless, she watched Kitty spread her skirt out in the sun to dry and then piece by piece remove her blouse and under garments. The petite blond swallowed hard and looked nervously around. Sweat was running down her face.

Kitty was naked and happily anticipating the feel of cool water when she felt a tap her on her shoulder. "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Claire's naked body run past and splashed into the water. Kitty let out a belly laugh and followed.

Dog paddling beside Kitty, Claire sighed with contentment. "This is the coolest I've felt in 3 months."

Kitty was about to answer when a man's deep voice penetrate the quiet air.

"Jeremiah my map seems turned around. Is this Willow's Pond or Silver Lake."

"Ezra, you're the one with the map. And don't go saying some evil spirit got you confused. You were supposed to get us to Silver Lake. Let's go down to the water and figure out if this is a pond or a lake."

"It probably was an evil sprit that confused me."

"Oh, just come on."

Immersed in the water, the women could see the two burly, bearded men in overalls clomp down the path.

Claire whispered, "What do we do?"

"If we splash around they'll hear us and look this way. Let's try and be quiet."

They kept their eyes on the men. It was so quiet they could hear their heavy footsteps.

Ezra tripped over a log and stumbled, almost falling to his knees.

Jeremiah laughed loudly, "You clumsy oaf."

Ezra scowled at his brother. "Something pushed me, I swear, a demon or something."

Jeremiah shook his head. "You're just like ma and pa, blaming ghosts, demons and spirits for everything. I used to believe it too but now I'm too smart for that stuff."

"Ghosts and spirits are all around." Ezra grabbed his brother's arm, his eyes wide with fear. "Ma and pa are right and you not believing could bring us trouble."

Jeremiah pulled his arm away but before he could argue he spotted 2 piles of clothes. "Look there, ladies' garments. Ha, ha. I'll bet they're bathing. Let's take their clothes and wait for them."

Ezra grinned and joined his brother. They fondled and sniffed each piece of clothing. Ezra drooled. "Jeremiah I never smelled anything so good."

"The ladies will smell even better."

The ladies saw and heard it all. "Kitty they'll wait for us. We can't stay in the water forever."

Kitty whispered. "Ezra believes in spirits and ghosts and Jeremiah might too, even though he says he's too smart. I have an idea that's worth trying."

She cupped her hands around her mouth and deepened her voice. "I am the ghost of Willow's Pond, do not move." Jeremiah dropped the blouse he was holding and started to turn his head to search for the voice. Kitty bellowed louder, "The one named Jeremiah must not move." Ezra gripped Jeremiah's arms, "Be still." Claire cupped her hands and pitched her voice ultra high, "Whoooo, whoooo, whoooo."

A bird in a tree just above Jeremiah pooped, the droppings fell in the man's hair. He thought it was the ghost's doing and was terrified. "W-w-we m-m-mean no harm, honorable ghost. We were just looking for Silver Lake to go fishing."

"Whooo, whooo" Claire's high voice rang out. Kitty called in her deepest tones, "The lake is 2 miles south but catch no more than 4 fish or you will regret it. Go now."

Jeremiah ran towards the path. Ezra followed shouting into the air, "Yes, ghost yes." They raced up the hill and kept running, hoping they were going south.

When the men were gone Kitty and Claire swam to shore laughing all the way.

"Kitty, why that part about 4 fish?"

"Just for fun. I'll tell you that bird letting out its mess on Jeremiah's head was perfect. "

Still laughing they put on their undergarments and were basking in the sun when Claire's stomach grumbled. Kitty sighed, "I'm hungry too. I didn't think to bring food."

Claire sat up with a sly look. "Do you know the Kramers?"

"Heard of them. Matt's had unpleasant dealings with Mr. Kramer about property lines, and he had to talk him out of pressing charges against a 10 year old boy who accidentally trespassed."

"I've had dealings too. Mrs. Kramer had a dispute with the dress shop. She said the work I did wasn't what she ordered so she would only pay half. That work was exactly what she ordered but because of her I lost a good part of my salary that month. Kitty the Kramers' property is nearby and I happen to know they have peach and pear trees with fruit left on them; fruit that's been left to rot. They've done their picking and selling for the season."

"Claire you're not suggesting…."

"I was good at climbing trees as a girl, bet you were too."

They put on the rest of their clothes. Two women were on a mission.

TBC


	2. Bearing Fruit

Kitty and Claire marched off to the Kramers' and in less then 15 minutes reached the fence surrounding the property. Kitty whispered, "I've never seen so many signs telling folks to keep out in my life."

The fence was tall but they managed to help each other scramble over. They came to a peach tree and Clair peered upwards towards the top. "I see some peaches in an upper branch. Kitty if you give me a boost to the first branch, I can climb from there."

Claire found her footing and climbed - hand – foot - hand – foot - from branch to branch. She was near the top when she saw the branch laden with peaches. She gripped the tree trunk with her knees, grabbed the branch with both hand and shook with all her might. Peaches rained down and Kitty lifted the front of her skirt to make a place to carry them. Claire scurried down barely noticing the scrapes she collected along the way.

Kitty pointed to a pear tree. "That one is mine."

They tip toed over, alert for any sign of Kramer. Kitty gave Claire the peaches she'd collected, smoothed her skirt down and took a deep breath. It had been a while since she'd climbed a tree. She found a low branch and hoisted herself up. She climbed higher and higher. Claire was right, most of the fruit had been picked but a few pears remained at the tip of a high branch. Carefully she stretched her body out over the branch and gently shook the tip so the fruit would drop to the ground.

"WHO'S THERE?"

Startled by Kramer's voice Kitty lost her grip. She started to tilt over and looked down. The ground below seemed miles away. Determined not to fall she righted herself, took hold and carefully backed off of the branch. Grasping the tree trunk she started making her way down, branch by branch by branch.

"I HEAR YOU." A rifle shot rang out.

Kitty fell. Claire hurried over, "Oh no, you're shot"

"No, no I was almost down when I lost my footing and fell. I'm fine, just scraped up."

"GIVE YOURSELVES UP."

Claire was holding the fruit in the front of her skirt. Kitty transferred some onto hers. "I don't think he's close enough to actually see us."

Kramer fired another shot into the air. "THE LAW'S ON MY SIDE IF A SHOOT A TRESSPASSER."

Claire whispered, "We'd better run."

They ran as fast as they could, holding their skirts up in front of them to carry the fruit. Kramer's shouts and shots came closer. Claire dropped a pear and stopped to pick it up. "No Claire, we have enough." Kitty pulled her companion along. They heard another shot and ran faster. They were gasping for air when they reached the fence. Both women stepped out of their skirts and wrapped them around the fruit they were carrying.

"Claire, I'll give you a boost up and toss over the bundles of fruit."

"I'LL GET YOU."

Claire knew there was no time to argue about who should go first. Kramer was getting closer.

She set her foot in Kitty's clasped hands and scrambled over the fence. Kitty tossed one fruit filled skirt over with all her might. Claire caught it. Kitty tossed the second, but her arms were getting tired and it fell back down.

Kramer squinted in the sun. He saw someone by his fence but was too far to make it out clearly. The figure seemed too small to be a man; it could be a youngster or a woman. The way the sun hit the person, it seemed to be a red head. He fired again. The sound echoed in Kitty's ears. There was no time to waste. She tossed the fruit filled skirt again. This time it sailed over and she scrambled up the fence. Claire reached up the other side to help her down.

I'LL GET YOU, YOU NO GOOD HOOLIGANS. I'LL GET YOU.

Kramer's threats and shots filled their ears as they ran without looking back. Once they were a safe distance they stopped to catch their breath and looked at one another. They smiled, giggled and started laughing so hard that they couldn't stand. There they were - two grown women – hair flying, full of scrapes from climbing trees, wearing pantaloons and blouses, using their skirts as baskets to carry their precious bounty. Quite a sight.

When their laughter subsided they walked arm-in-arm back to Willow's Pond to sun themselves and eat their precious loot. The fruit was ripe, sweet and delicious. Claire licked some sticky juice from the side of her mouth. "I remember the first time I came out here. Freddy drove us here one night last fall just to look at the stars. I forgot my shawl on purpose."

Kitty nodded knowingly as she swallowed a bit of a pear, "You knew it would get chilly and he'd wrap his arm around you."

"It worked out just fine. Sometimes you have to give a man a nudge, if you know what I mean."

"Boy do I. I knew Matt for 6 months before he asked me to go fishing with him. To my surprise he really meant fishing. I had to get our lines tangled up just to get him close to me. That worked out fine too."

They were quiet for a time. Each lost in the memories of good times with their men. Claire stood and rinsed her hands off in the pond. "I guess we should go back to Dodge. It must be close to 4:00. Although we have a long night ahead of us while the rest of the town is at the sociable."

Kitty chewed on a peach. "Maybe we should go. To the sociable I mean."

"Kitty, I don't want to go with Larry and Sue."

"And I don't want to go with my friends Chester and Doc. I love them both but it's awkward being there with them. How about this, we get dressed up and go."

"With each other?" Claire looked doubtful

"Well yes and no. We'll sit at the same table, eat and drink together and if one of us is asked to dance, whoever is asked does what she chooses. Partners aren't even needed for some of the square dances. We can do those if we want.

Claire looked thoughtful, "It's like going alone but not really because we have someone to sit with, eat with and talk to. I like it."

Kitty grinned, "Let's get back to Dodge."

They were walking to their horses when Claire turned to Kitty. "I've always admired the way you fix your hair. Do you think you could help with mine for tonight?"

"You have beautiful blond hair that would look gorgeous in so may styles. Tell you what, get your clothes and come up to my place. We'll get ready together."

"Um Kitty." Claire lowered her voice even though there wasn't another person for miles around." I don't feel right going into a saloon."

Kitty laughed, "I understand. Come up the back stairs. No one will see you. Knock on room 1."

An hour later, carrying her party clothes in a bag, Claire sheepishly made her way up the back stairs of the Long Branch making sure no one saw her. It was still a saloon, even though she was going up the back. What a crazy day. Skinny dipping, pretending to be a ghost, climbing trees, running from Kramer and now being in a saloon, even if it was the upstairs section. She couldn't help but smile when she knocked on Kitty's door.

They chatted as they dressed and Claire sat at the vanity so Kitty could experiment with her hair. They finally decided on a beautiful upswept twist. Kitty fixed her own hair and applied some rouge and lipstick. She looked at Claire. "We could add a bit of color to your cheeks and lips if you'd like."

Claire hesitated but finally smiled. "Oh what the heck, just a touch."

The ladies got into their dresses. Claire looked at Kitty with a dressmaker's eye, "You're dress is beautiful, but if I took a small tuck in the bodice it would be even more flattering." Kitty quickly handed over a needle and thread and with a few quick stitches Claire made Kitty's neckline newly stylish.

They made their way to the town hall and blended in as everyone entered. Two young, unmarried ladies entering a sociable without a male was unheard of but in the bustle of the start of the party no one noticed.

Folks crowded around the food and punch tables. Claire and Kitty piled their plates high, got themselves punch and sat at a small table.

The fiddler signaled he was ready and the square dance caller clapped his hands to get everyone attention.

"Let's get things rolling with a dance for one and all, young and old and everyone in between. Everybody on their feet, gents line up on the left and ladies on the right."

No one remained seated and the caller had everyone swinging, stomping and skipping about. When the dance was over everyone was breathless and grinning. Kitty and Claire made their way back to their table to finish their food and punch.

Chester looked over mystified, "Well Doc, I don't get it. If Miss Kitty was coming to the sociable why didn't she come with us?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Chester, women are not always easy to understand."

Larry and Sue didn't know what to make of Claire's presence. Sue looked around, "Claire must have come with someone, but I can't figure out who. You don't think she is going behind your brother's back with another man, do you?"

Larry shook his head, "We've got no evidence of that Sue. Let's just have a good time. I don't see any harm being done."

Farmers, bankers and cowboys wandered over to ask Claire or Kitty to dance. Each woman said yes or no, feeling no pressure to please anyone. They danced with whomever they felt like, joined the square dances they wanted to, ate up a storm and drank punch. Claire started to feel nervous as the night wound down. "Kitty, as everyone starts to leave, us not having male escorts will be a problem. I mean men will want to walk us home."

Kitty nodded, "Let's blend with the crowd that's going out the door. We'll slip away when we get to the dress shop. I'll walk you to your room behind the shop and go up the back way to my room. If we act natural no one will notice."

"All right, let's go.

They hurried along making sure to stay with a large group. As they reached the rear of the dress shop they broke off and Kitty waited until Claire unlocked her door. "Kitty, it was great to spend the day with someone who understands." Kitty nodded and the women hugged.

"I'll watch until I see you go up the stairs of the Long Branch."

Kitty waited for the streets to be deserted then hurried to the back of the Long Branch and raced up the stairs. She had a smile on her face. It had been a great day.

TBC


	3. The Men Return

3 days Later

Freddy Miller rode onto his ranch leading 4 horses of a very high caliber. Matt Dillon was just outside of Dodge on the Topeka to Dodge stagecoach. The two men had something in common. Neither expected a warm welcome from the woman he loved. Far from it. Each man saw a difficult conversation with a disappointed woman in his very near future.

Freddy deposited his horses at his ranch and quickly made his way to Larry and Sue's farm to ask about Claire and the sociable. He hoped Larry could give him an idea of how angry Claire still seemed, before he went to see her. Larry was sitting on his front porch whittling. He stood when he saw his brother.

"Freddy, you're back. How was the sale?"

"Great, I got some fine horses. Um how was the sociable? Did Claire have a good time?"

"Well, she sure looked like she was having a good time but she didn't go with me and Sue."

"Who'd she go with?" Surprise and concern covered Freddy's face.

"Hard to say." Larry shrugged. "How about coming in for some pie and coffee."

"No thanks, I'd better let Claire know I'm back." Freddy was on his horse before he'd completed the sentence.

Matt Dillon got off the stage and was walking to the Long Branch when he stopped dead in his tracks. He pictured how angry Kitty was when he left and decided it might be a good idea to talk to Doc before going to see her.

Doc heard Matt's hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and opened the door before the lawman knocked. "Welcome back Matt. Come in and have some coffee. How was the trial?"

"Fine, nothing unusual. Um Doc, how was that sociable? Did Kitty have a good time?"

"She certainly seemed to."

"What do you mean seemed to? Didn't she go with you and Chester?"

"As a matter of fact she did not."

Matt swallowed hard, "Who'd she go with?"

Doc walked over to the stove and poured coffee into two mugs. "Hard to say. You'll have to ask her that."

Ignoring the cup Doc was handing to him, Matt turned and left. He felt anxious, nervous and confused. It wasn't like Kitty to go to a sociable with just anyone and why wouldn't Doc say who took her?

"MARSHAL DILLON, I MUST HAVE A WORD WITH YOU." A demanding and unwelcome voice boomed down Front Street.

Matt turned reluctantly, "What is it Mr. Kramer?"

Kramer walked over and looked up at the marshal. "You must arrest someone. Perhaps two people."

Matt sighed impatiently, "Who am I supposed to arrest and why?"

"I don't know who. Finding that out is your job. Why is because they were trespassing and I suspect stealing my fruit."

"Mr. Kramer your fruit has already been picked and sold at market."

"I think there was some left and a thief or thieves stole it."

Matt wanted to ask Kramer why cared so much about fruit that he'd left to rot on his trees, but decided it best to be businesslike.

"Can you describe this thief or these thieves?"

"Not exactly. All I know is one of them wasn't big enough to be a man so it was either a lady, a girl or a boy who I'm fairly certain has red hair."

"Did you see this person steal fruit?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you know for sure fruit is missing?"

"Well no, but…"

"Can you prove someone was trespassing?"

"I heard movement and voices and I saw one of them from a distance."

"Mr. Kramer, you think you saw someone from a distance who you think has red hair. I can't round up every child, teenager and woman in the territory who has reddish hair. Even if I could, you wouldn't be able to identify the person you claim you saw from a distance. You have no real proof that there was a trespasser and you don't know if anything was stolen. Mr. Kramer I can't help you."

Matt strode away, leaving Kramer sputtering about the ineptitude of the law, and pushed aside all thoughts of the stingy old crank. He had something more important on his mind. He raced up the stairs of the Long Branch, but when he reached Kitty's room he hesitated. No gunfighter had ever made his palms sweat the way they were sweating right now. Finally he knocked lightly.

"Come on in Matt." He could have sworn her voice was welcoming and when he entered her warm smile confirmed that she was very glad to see him.

"How was the trial?"

"Nothing exciting or unusual. He was convicted. That's a good thing." He dreaded asking what was on his mind, but after his conversation with Doc needed to broach the topic. "Um Kitty how was the sociable?"

"Oh it was a lot of fun. I'm so sorry you were stuck in a dusty old courtroom and had to miss it."

He was on the verge of asking who she went with, but something in the way she looked at him told him it didn't matter. He was curious, but he had to trust she'd tell him when she wanted him to know. Besides, he saw something that worried him, "Kitty you have some pretty deep scrapes on your arms and neck. What happened? Did a cowboy get rough with you?"

She was touched by the deep concern in his eyes and voice. "No, Matt no." Her mind was racing. She didn't want to say she'd been climbing trees and fences. "I – I – well, there was a litter of kittens in the alley and I picked one up. The mama cat got real possessive and clawed me."

"Really?"

"Yep, funny though I haven't seen the mama or babies since. I don't know where they went to." She put her arms around his waist. "Cowboy, do you think a girl could get an invitation to lunch. I'm pretty hungry."

He brushed his lips against hers. "Delmonico's?"

"Sounds good."

They reached the restaurant just as Claire and Freddy were leaving. Kitty could tell that that the couple had had a happy conversation. The ladies smiled at each other. Matt immediately noticed that there were scrapes on Claire's arms and neck similar to Kitty's. Were the both woman clawed by a mama cat? That seemed unlikely. He was wondering if he should ask Claire about her scrapes when Kitty squeezed his arm and looked up into his eyes. "Matt let's get that small table for two in the back." He smiled and led her to the back corner of the restaurant. They ordered quickly and lingered over lunch talking, laughing and relishing each other's company. Kitty knew that she'd tell him all about the sociable and the crazy happenings that preceded it. After all she told him everything. She wouldn't tell him today and probably not tomorrow. Eventually.

The End


End file.
